


LOST FOUND AND SAVED

by BizzlRoklyptc



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, F/M, Fire Powers, Human Trafficking, Slaves, Vampires, Wolf Pack, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: Shawnee Morgan has been sold as a slave to a narcissistic, rude, woman-obsessed, man-whore, money-stealing, bad boy Brian Littrell. Yet, he's all she can think about. She's been warned to stay away, that he's dangerous, but when your're his birthday present, it kinda hard to stay away. But when the sun goes down the real danger comes out. Will he help her or succumb to the darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

At age three my parents were killed, at age six my brother and sister were taken, at age nine I was put in an orphanage, at age twelve I was beaten. I'm now 18 and about to become a slave and blood donor to the vampires. My name is Shawnee Morgan, and this is my story.

I walked down the stage, the chains tight around my wrists and ankles. I stopped at the end, feeling my heart pump faster than ever. Vampires crowded the room, some laughing and pointing at us. Well, who wouldn't be laughing. We were all in our bra and panties. And get this, we didn't put it on ourselves. The vampires did. I had never felt so violated in my life.

One by one, we were sold. I was up next. I would be sold. I looked down at my daughter. She wasn't really my daughter, but the vampires killed her family when she was a baby, so she was brought to the orphanage, left parentless at seven months old. No one at the orphanage wanted to take the responsibility of caring for a baby so, being the nurturing one, I raised her.

For five wonderful years, she called me mommy, and now, I would be gone forever. She wasn't old enough to be sold since you had to be six or up.

"Mommy, what's going to happen?" She whispered, playing with her brown hair.

"Everything will be all right." I whispered back.

She stared up at me, her brown eyes filled with fear and tears.

I stepped forward, and heard them introduce me.

"Okay, next we have Shawnee Morgan. Age is 18 height is 5'2, weight is 145 and is clean. Never been touched. Let's start the bidding at 7000."

For the next half-hour, hands were flying, that some point, someone started to hover. Someone in the back raised their hand and said clearly,

"Two million dollars."

"Sold! For two million dollars!"

The lights dimmed and someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up and saw the auditor who was smiling a big, white toothed smile. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the crowd of vampires with Anna clinging to me for dear life.

He pushed opened the door, the cold air of Vampville making me shiver. I noticed a limo waiting with my name printed elegantly on it. Someone stepped out. He was dressed in a professional suit with black slacks a black shirt and tie with a vest and he looked about mid to late twenties. Yeah, definitely a vampire.

The man pushed me forward, making me land on my knees with Anna still holding on. The auditor from inside stepped forward and yanked her roughly, making her cry out,

"Mommy!"

I began to reach for her when the man pulled her towards the building kicking and screaming for me.

The man came back a few minutes later, a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want this one?" He asked, rubbing his dirty hands together.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The man asked, with a serious face.

"They come with a lot of baggage."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

We walked to the car, where I was given something to put on. It wasn't much, just a pair of old shorts and shirt, but it was enough to keep me warm.

"You'll make a great birthday present for my son." He smiled.

"Well, I might feel more comfortable if you tell me your name." I mumbled. I wasn't one for being rude.

"Harold."

I nodded and leaned my head against the window and sighed, getting prepared for the three-hour ride.

It wasn't always like this. Vampville used to be decent. Vampires got alone with humans. We lived in peace, in harmony.

I had a family. A mom who would laugh, a father who was proud and protective of us, a brother who couldn't stop playing pranks on us, and an older sister with a German Shepherd. A perfect family. We played, laughed, and sang everyday. My best friend was a vampire. We used to stay at their house whenever our parents went out. A perfect life any three-year-old can have.

Till it happened.

Some of the people at church thought the town was tainted. That we shouldn't let the vampire take our blood. That we should rule them, not the other way around.

When my parents found out, they ran to the vampires and told them everything. They rebelled against the church, and it got them killed. The church had come and set fire to the house. Only me, my brother and sister were able to get away. My parents died in the fire.

After that, we stayed with the vampires. They were our second family, caring for us. But one day, my sister and brother and I went out for a walk, and the church people came and took them. I was five. My brother was twelve and my sister was nine. They tried to take me, but I ran away, momentarily forgetting my family, seeing them being taken and nothing to do about it.

We searched for months till they weren't found and were pronounced dead. I knew they were alive, and for that, I was labeled crazy by everyone at school.

Right now, my brother would be 23 and my sister would be 20. I always dreamed of them coming home, but after years of waiting, I gave up.

When I finally turned nine the vampires put me in an orphanage, saying I should be with my own kind, and that they would come for me when the time felt right.

When I was twelve, I was walking home and I was gang-beaten by vampires. The vampire family I had stayed with were coming out of a restaurant when they heard screaming. They saved me from death. But I never saw them again.

My best joy was when I was eleven and Anna came. It turns out her family was killed by vampires and she was left alive. I took care of her, feed her, nursed her when she would cry. I was the mother she didn't have anymore. She even called me mom. Even after I told her about her real family.

We were stuck together like glue, till today. I had never spent more than a couple of hours away from her, now it might even be years before I see her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the car jerking. We pulled up into the driveway of a mansion. Okay, did not see this one coming.

I opened the door and stepped out, ready to face my life-long doom.


	2. We meet

Amazing. It's the only word I can come up with when we walk through the front door. I also noticed many many people. Did I mention I was claustrophobic? Yeah, after they beat me when I was twelve I've never been comfortable in small spaces. I'm not even comfortable around guys. How bad is that? I can't stand being near them after what happened, so how I survived the car ride, I will never know.

"Okay, go wait in the living room. I'll go call in the family." He instructed.

I walked into the living, watching all the vampires stop their conversations and look over at me. The funny thing is, while none of are related, they had the same look on their faces. And that was a sneer and a glare. Seriously, they get freakier by the minute.

I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the couch. Okay, they must think I have a death wish. The couch had six guys sitting on it, all staring at me, with beers in their hands.

I turned around and saw a vampire standing in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here?" He had a smile that chilled me to the bone.

"What's your name, human?" He growled, in a way that made me want to scream and run to safety.

"Leave the girl alone Kevin." Harold said.

The man, Kevin, smiled flashing his fangs before walking over to the couch.

I looked at Harold, who standing next to a tall slim woman with brown hair and blue eyes and stood at 5'9". She looked kind enough, which it weird since all vampires were stuck up snobs.

Next to her stood two kids, no more than five and nine. It was two little girls, and both had the woman's green eyes and Harold's brown hair.

They reminded me of me and my sister. They looked the same, but you could tell one was older since one was taller and had a less babyish face.

Next to them was a guy, who looked bored, but surprisingly he had a small smile on his face. He had dark dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes.

A girl stood next to him. And, surprise surprise, she was glaring at me. Okay, do I have 'Glare for free' sign on my head I should know about?

Where have I seen them? I didn't recognize the guy, the little girls or the woman glaring at me but I recognized Harold and the woman from somewhere.

It hit me all of a sudden. They're the ones my parents' went to after they found out what the church was planning. Okay, breathe, Shawnee, breathe! I thought.

"Brian. Meet you birthday present, Shawnee." Harold said, with a smile.

"A girl?" He asked, looking at his father

"Not a girl. A slave." Harold corrected. Okay, hurtful. That's all I am? Not even a girl? Just a slave?

"Gee, Thanks dad." He thanked, sarcastically.

"Oh, and she's also a blood donor." Okay, what? I did not see this one coming.

"Oh, well that makes it all better." He muttered.

My hand went to the chain around my neck. It had a heart and inside was a picture of my family and another one of Anna. At least I had this.

"Slaves do not have jewelry." The woman next to Brian spat. She stuck her hand out and said,

"Hand it over."

"No." I whispered, shakily. Which must've shocked her since she froze. Like a statue.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"I said no. Get your ears fixed." I heard everyone gasp. I did not just say that. I'm not a rude person. A even if I was, no one says no to a vampire. I learned that the hard way.

With vampire speed, she ripped it out of my hands. The chain bit into my skin. I felt the blood ooze down my neck. I touched my neck and looked at the blood, going light-headed. I don't do good around blood.

I looked up and saw every vampire frozen, as well as the maids who looked horrified. I saw the woman standing next to Harold walk forward slowly, gently grabbing my hands that were streaked with blood.

We walked up the elegant stairs, while I tried to calm my rapid breathing and beating heart. She walked into the bathroom and gave me a rag, instructing me to sit down and place it on my neck.

"I am terribly sorry about Leighanne, She's not very fond of any humans. Though I don't know why, she was one too." The woman sighed.

"Oh, my name is Jackie, I'm Harold's wife. You've already met Brian. Don't worry darling, he'll get use to you. He's just shocked. What's you name?" She asked, politely.

"My name's Shawnee."

"Beautiful name. A good friend of mine had a daughter name Shawnee. She had two other children. I still miss them terribly." She said, with a sad smile.

"What happened?" I asked. I already knew.

"Well, the church wanted to rule the vampires, and she and her husband warned us. And for betraying the humans, it cost them and their youngest child their lives. They used to come all the time. The youngest one was three, but she was infatuated with vampires. Always dressing in black and smiling. We all loved her, Who couldn't? See would light up the room. Her mother talked so well of her, and her siblings were so protective of her." She had a far away look in her eyes.

I didn't really remember ever coming here, but I had distinct memories of the parents.

"Well. you best be off to bed. You have to work for Brian and he is a handful." She laughed, tapping my knee.

She walked me to the my new room, which was actually Brian's room. Apparently, the vampire's slave sleep in the same room on a couch bed. Oh well, I've had worse.

I grabbed the bag they had packed my things in. I pulled the stuffed teddy bear my parents had given me when I turned three. I pulled the bed out and fixed it, before laying down under the covers, falling asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

I woke up to sound of someone entering the room. I looked over at the door and saw the outline of someone. I turned around and just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone climb on me. I opened my mouth and felt someone cover it.

"I need to feed. Just calm down. It'll be over before you know it."

That just made me fight even more. Memories from when I was twelve came flowing back. Their biting, their laughing as I screamed.

"Please, don't. It can't happen again."

I started crying as he moved towards my neck. I felt his sigh and climb off me. I curled into myself, crying and gasping.

Brian touched my shoulder and I flinched. I thought this was it.  
"You don't need to cry. Cmon sit up." I didn't move. I heard footsteps leave the room slowly. I reached up to my neck and noticed no marks. Why didn't he feed on me? Wasn't that what he wanted? 

I gripped the teddy bear and drifted off to sleep as I sniffed and shivered on the couch.


	3. Taste her

BRIAN’S POV

 

I bit into the girl's neck, savoring up her sweet, intoxicated blood. It flowed down my throat, making me drink more.

I heard her moan for me to continue. So I did. After a few minutes, I pulled back and wiped my mouth, retracting my fangs. I looked into the blonde's eyes and said,

"Forget you saw me. Go to sleep." And just like that, she fell asleep. Compulsion was a wonderful thing. I could give her my blood to have her heal and do it all over again. 

Best way to start your 500th birthday.

I got up and stretched, pulling up my zipper and putting on my shirt. I hate drinking from humans. The only thing they want they see a vampire is for us to do them and drink from them.

But it's getting harder to find humans now a day, so you have to savor up when they give out.

I'm a vampire, as you can tell. I've been alive, along with my family and closest friends, for the last five hundred years. Being vampire sucks if you were turned at thirty or forty, but not if you were turned at twenty-one or 22. I was turned after the fact of being sick with some type of plague. I don’t remember much. I do remember my father being present, and my mother. We trotted years around the world, then when we came to Vampville, I met Leighanne. 

Vampires can also have kids. Most of our population is made up of born vampires. My sisters, who are five and nine, are born vampires. We don't have royalty, but we do have the highest families. Like for instance, take my family. We are one of the five highest vampire families in the world.

So it makes me near impossible to touch. Yeah, the humans hate it when they find out their daughters have been screwed by a vampire. About seven times the girls have gotten pregnant and I've had to force them to abort it. No way I'm gonna have a kid if I'm not married. My parents wouldn't like that. As much as I would love to, I would like to find someone that isn’t just wanting to be with me for the sake of being a vampire, but they love me despite it. 

 

How did I become this? In 1548 my mother and sister got very sick. No one knew what it was, but it was passing through the town and it was deadly. So my dad went to the vampires, who at the time were thought to be warlocks and witches. They agreed. If we got them out of town safely without being seen, they'd change my mom and sister, to save them.

After they were turned, everything was well. Till the town attacked us. My sister was only fifteen when she was turned. I was still twenty-one and human. So they thought I was a vampire. They drove a stake through my heart and attacked my father. We were left to either die or be turned. Mom changed us both that night. I was given my mother’s blood, and within 24 hours I had to drink from a human to complete my transition. 

Dad was thirty-five and mom was thirty-one. For the next two hundred years, we prayed on humans, toyed with them. It was nice then. Willing to protect my family and give my life for them.

One of my two sisters, before we were turned, had a baby out of wedlock. So my parents gathered up the town and hung her and her boyfriend in front of everyone. Then, she grabbed a knife walked over to where I was and murdered the baby. Right. In. My. Arms. Which is the reason I don't want kids? I was going to take care of this baby... Because of it being my blood and all. But my parents don’t want us having kids and they aren’t with their parents, and the parents are married. 

Cause my mother's crazy. But I still love her. 

 

In the 1850s I met a woman so beautiful. So magnificent. With red hair that shined and green eyes that sparkled in the sun when she laughed. But one night, I was drunk and forced myself on her. I ended up nearly killing her. To keep her from death I changed her. But her body rejected and she died.

That night a witch came to the house and cursed me. She said I killed an innocent for my selfish needs. I told the witch I loved her, but she didn't hear of it. She cursed me by ripping out my soul. I was to never love, never be happy anymore. Any person, besides my family, that I came close to loving would die in a tragic accident.

Since then, I've been cruel and heartless, using women for my own selfish needs. I once even ended up raping a house of women. I've lived with that regret ever since. But every year, on the day the witch cursed me, my humanity was off, I became somewhat of a ripper…

Last year I killed six children, raped seven women and teenage girls, and murdered twelve people. And I couldn't control myself. I was locked in myself, watching the soulless body hurt innocent people who didn't deserve to have their life taken.

I walked into the house, announcing my arrival. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room, where everyone jumped up and screamed,

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday Brian." Squealed Isabelle. She had on a princess dress with no shoes and her hair loose. Isabelle was the youngest being five. Stephanie was nine.

"Thanks squirt." I smiled, tapping her head.

I walked upstairs and walked into my room, collapsing on my bed, face first. Good to be home after being gone for a month. Well, I wasn't gone I was just getting drunk at bars and having sex.

I heard someone knock on my door, and walk in.

"Happy birthday Brian," Dad said.

"Hey, dad. What do you need?" I asked, bored.

"I got you something. It's downstairs. Come on." He said.

I got up and walked down the stairs standing next to the family. Leighanne, also the only whore in town, came over, moving her hips trying to get my attention. We hooked up about fifty years, in one of my dark times, and ever since then, she's never left me alone.

"Hey, Brian." She purred, seductively.

"Hey, Leighanne." I greeted, lazily, placing a hand on the small of her back. Every once in a while we still hook-up.

Dad walked forward and said something to Kevin. Kevin may be my cousin, but he's an asshole. Thinks he's pure because he was born a vampire. He is an idiot. about four years ago he and three other friends were high and very drunk and beat up a twelve-year-old human. We visited her at the hospital since she had no one to pay her bills. What I saw made me feel bad for her.

Dad moved out of the way, revealing a girl no older than 18 She was young, be she looked thin and fragile. She had black hair that might've not have been washed since last month with dull brown eyes. The clothes she had on seemed two sizes too big and looked about 5'2. Her nails were bitten to the nub and dirt was on her face. In all, she looked like shit. I felt so bad for her. 

Dad looked at me and said, with a smile,

"Brian. Meet your birthday present, Shawnee."

They're giving me a person? I didn’t mind it, but I loved the idea of going to go find my warm-blooded human…. The ones that wanted me. Because of my looks. Not because one was given to me. 

"A girl?" I asked, disgustedly. 

"Not a girl. A slave." Dad corrected.

"Thanks, dad," I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, and she's also a blood donor." Okay, now that I can work with.

"Oh, well that makes it all better," I muttered.

I noticed her hand wrap around a chain dangling from her neck. As if a sense of security.

"Slaves do not have jewelry." The Leighanne spat. She stuck her hand out and said,

"Hand it over."

"No." The girl whispered. Her voice was quiet at first. She clutched onto that gold necklace for her life. I wanted to help, I had that sudden urge to help. Leighanne was stronger than I was. She was older. I learned a long time ago, especially with humans, no one says no to Leighanne.

"What did you say?" Leighanne growled.

"I said no. Get your ears fixed." Everyone all around us gasped. No one should be rude to a vampire.

Leighanne ran at her, ripping the chain from the girl's neck. I don't know what happened, but next, she started bleeding, from her neck.

Every vamp in the room went still. I was used to drinking and smelling human blood, but her blood was enticing. Like a sweet smell. Something about it woke something up inside me. 

 

Mom walked forward and grabbed her by the hands, leading her up the stairs. I faced Leighanne, who was looking at the chain in disgust. I grabbed the locket and stuffed it in my pocket.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I said to her. Leighanne looked at me. “You were just going to let her talk to me like that?? You are lucky she is for your birthday or else I would have snapped her neck right in front of you.” I ignored her. Sometimes Leighanne’s jealousy got the best of her. She had this idea that we were together. I didn’t want a woman as promiscuous as she.

If I didn’t handle her, she would take off and get it from someone else. Kevin, or some other vampire in town. 

I walked into the living room and for the next few hours, I talked and laughed with old acquaintances while flirting with certain ladies.

I opened the door to my room, looking over at the couch the girl laid. I ran at vampire speed toward her, sitting on her stomach, my legs on either side of her, holding myself up so I wouldn't crush her.

She started to fight, throwing her arms at me, catching me in the jaw. She was a strong one. 

"I need to feed. Just calm down. It'll be over before you know it." I whispered, trying to calm her. Normally, humans wouldn't mind a bite or two but this one looks like she's fighting for her life.

If anything, my words made her fight even more.

"Please, don't. It can't happen again." She cried.

I momentarily froze at her words, but shook it off and continued to make my way down her neck. After she started crying and continued fighting I gave up. 

“You don't need to cry. Cmon, get up.” The girl flinched at my touch. She quivered with fear. It was almost like she thought I was going to hurt her. I moved away from her, letting out a huge sigh. As I was walking to the door, hearing her chest heave up and down from the crying. I felt sick to my stomach. Any other human I would have just taken and sucked them dry. Stopping right before they died, and giving them my blood to heal them. Not this one, something about her, made me want to protect her from even myself. 

I shook the emotion from my mind. At vampire speed, I ran to Leighanne's room and threw her on the bed, attacking her lips with mine. I moved my lips down to her neck and bit down, sucking in her blood. One by one our clothes came off. Something came over me just for a moment. I wanted her, I wanted to be inside. Her nails dug into my skin, I could feel the flesh on my back slice open. Leighanne’s nails were sharp. I gripped the back of her neck and pierced my fangs into it.

She moaned my name, asking for me. Telling me she loved me. She would die for me. I was a little rough with her. I knew she could take it. Throwing ourselves all over the room, Our bodies were one. I wrapped her legs around my waist as I inched myself into her with more force than the next. Against the wall we were. I held her up, every movement made the walls creak. She pushed me from the wall to the chair. Straddling on top of me, riding my throbbing piece. Up and down. She would exchange bites to my neck as well. Harder and faster we went. I wanted to get that girl out of my mind. I didn’t want to think of her at all.


	4. Addicted

Shawnee POV

I woke up to find the sun setting. I didn't realize how much sleep my body needed. I sat up on the couch bed, my eyes sweeping across the room. The couches were a dark brown and spread out. There was a low table in the middle and a huge roaring fire-place with a flat screen over it.

I walked around the room, unsure of what to do. One of the doors opened and Brian stepped out. In a towel that hung dangerously low on hips.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Listen, you're a blood donor and a slave. It means I drink from you and I control you. So cut the fake pity act and do what your supposed to do." He said, icily.

I nodded and walked back to the couch, picking up the bed sheets and putting away the bed.

"I'd just like to know, what's so special about this?" Brian asked.

I turned around and looked up, my necklace dangling loosely by his fingers. He had a sly smile on his lips.

"It's just special." I said, trying to reach for it.

"Tell me, and I might give it to you at the end of the day, depending if you did everything correctly." He said.

"Because my parents' gave it to me." I mumbled.

"So? Your gonna have to do better than that." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Because they abandoned me when I was three, and it's the only thing I have left of them." I lied. I wasn't going to tell his they were actually dead. I don't need anyone's pity. Especially if it's coming from a vampire.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered. His face looked as if he felt sorry for me. Sorry that he even brought it up. 

"Okay, I have to use the bathroom." I said, looking for an excuse to leave.

"Wait." He walked over to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Your clothes."

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes, looking at my scars. I was hideous. My black hair was a big mess, my brownl eyes looked dull and lifeless. Every inch of my skin had scars from when I was twelve.

I got into the shower, letting the hot water ease my tense muscles. I washed my hair, glad to finally take a real shower. I got out ten minutes later, feel fresh and scared as ever.

I changed in a pair of black leggings a knee-length blue dress and an apron with tennis shoes. Well, it's better than the clothes I usually wear.

I walked out and went over to the couch when Brian ran at me, throwing me against the wall. He pulled me head to the side and bit down, hard. I screamed out, feeling hot tears go down my face. The bad thing is that it felt good. It wasn't even painful. only at first. The rest was bliss. He pulled back and laughed.

"Why?" I asked, weakly.

"I had to mark you. Let everyone know your mine. And trust me, when I bite you, you'll know it."

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Cause you'll become addicted." He whispered, Brian brought his face close to mine.

"No I won't." I said, mustering up as much confidence as I could.

"We'll see." His lips were close to mine. Almost like he wanted to kiss me. I felt weak. Not because of the incident, but because of him. 

He walked away, leaving me stunned. What just happened? I can't be falling for him, right? I've only been here a day! He's a womanizer. He lures them in, fucks them, drinks from them, then drops them and goes to another one.

And yet, there's something about him. I shook my head, and followed him out the door. We walked down the stairs, with him in the lead, looking sexy in such a way it should be illegal.

"Get me a cup of blood." He ordered, walking into the living room and talking to someone.

I walked into the kitchen, looking around for anything that resembled blood.

"I take it you need a cup of blood for your owner?" Someone asked.

I looked up and saw a boy, no older me. He looked nice enough. His hair was in a bun and he wore the exact colors as me, just for a male. he had blonde hair.

"Nick." He introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Shawnee." I shook his hand.

"Okay, who's your owner?" He asked, sipping from a glass of water.

"Brian." I replied. Which made him spit out the water. Nick grabbed my arm and pulled toward the corner of the room.

"Has he marked you?" He whispered, urgently.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Listen, you need to stay away from him. He's not good. He's the worst vampire I have ever met. He's dangerous." He whispered.

"How is he dangerous?" He may not be an all around good guy but he can't be that bad.

"My sister was his slave once. He marked her as his own. Do you know what it means when a vampire marks you?" Nick asked. He seemed fearful for my life.

"No." I replied.

"When she was marked, he was nice. At first. Then he started raping her. Abusing her. Making her do unnatural things. He began to use her body as a sex toy for his friends. If they payed him, they got her for a few hours. They'd rape, kick, torture, burn her. Everything a vampire can do to a human. They after they got bored with her, they gave her back. She stayed for a few weeks, till one night he went to far and drank her dry." Nick's face dropped. I could feel he was upset. 

"Okay, I really need that cup of blood." I said, needing something productive to do.

Nick prepared the cup for. I walked out of the kitchen, walking into the living room. Where I stood frozen. They didn't hear me come in, but their heads snapped over to me when they heard the glass shatter against the floor. The four of them stared at me, like they'd just seen a ghost.

"We thought you were dead." One of them said, laughing.

I didn't think. I just acted. I threw the sharp piece of glass at him. It cut into his shoulder, which made him cry out. It must have been a strong throw since he fell on one knee.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?!" I screamed. I only ever used profanity when I was mad.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brian yelled.

By now, some of the maids, his family, and some other people were in the room. witnessing the outcome of what was happening.

"Tell him." I sneered.

"You guys didn't even get a scratch for what you did! I'm the only one who suffered!" I screamed.

I walked forward, grabbing a knife and kidding it from their view.

"Again, what is going on?!" Brian shouted. the entire room stood still.

"Tell them how you got away with nearly murdering me! And how I was only twelve!" I screamed.

Everyone all around the room broke out into gasps and whispers. I threw the knife, catching one of them in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly." One of them growled.

All four of them ran at me at the same time. I felt someone run by and grab me around the waist. We crashed into something with a lot of glass. Oh, it was a window.

I didn't notice Brian's arm was still wrapped around me. He let go and walked away, leaving stunned. Who are you Brian? Why didn't he let them take me??

After the incident in the living room, everything returned to normal. The four guys were arrested and sentenced to life in prison.

The rest of the day, I spent it helping around the kitchen since Brian had dismissed me for the rest of the day.

Around ten I was finally able to go back to the room. Brian was leaning against the window, shirtless. I walked to the couch and sat down, kicking off my uncomfortable shoes.

"Why didn't you me it was you they beat up?" He asked, suddenly.

"Because I don't know anyone here. And I don't trust easily." I mumbled.

"Well, you should've." He said, sounding angry.

"Why?" I asked, whispering.

He appeared next to me, sitting on the couch.

"Because I'm your owner and I have to know these things." He said, angrily.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he got up and stood in front of me. He told me to stand up, which I did, watching him cautiously. He grabbed from behind the head and pulled me towards him, his lips going to neck.

I can't exactly explain what he did. He kind of caressed my neck. Giving it small kissing before placing his fangs, and biting. It hurt at first but it faded away, going in perfect bliss. I felt my limbs start to go numb so Brian ended up holding me in place, one hand holding my head the other around my waist. His touch sent thousands of shivers throughout my body.

He pulled away and smirked down at me. He put his lips to my ear and whispered,

"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." He laid me on the couch and went to the bathroom.

I was in pure bliss. His arms, though looked like they had many murders on them, held a sense of security. I pulled the sheets over me and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain someone.


	5. Something else

Brian's POV

I woke up around ten in the morning, which is pretty early for me. I looked down at Leighanne, last night's events finally coming to me. I quietly got out of bed, momentarily forgetting I was naked. I put on my clothes, which somehow ended up in the bathroom, and walked out of the room.

I ran to the room, grabbing a glass of blood for the road. I was going to get some information on Shawnee. I walked out to the garage and picked the Maserati. I put on my shades, put down the roof and blasted the music, pulling out of the garage and driving down the streets, passing families and vampires.

I pulled into the auction house, where they kept all the girls that sold. I walked in and went over to the front desk.

"Auctions are next month, kid." The lady said.

"I actually need info on one of the girls that sold yesterday." I said.

"You'll have talk to the auditor. You can wait in the living room. I'll send him in soon."

I walked into the trash-looking living room. I passed a small table. that had a little girl, no more than five years old hiding under it.

I bent down and asked,

"What are you hiding from?"

She looked at me with a scared look.

"The other kids. Are you a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes. Why are you hiding from the other kids?" I was sure kids her age were almost always friendly and full of energy. I was starting to doubt that by the look of her fearful face.

"Because they hit. Only mommy stops them." She whispered, sadly.

"And where's you mommy now?" Poor kid 

"She was sold yesterday." My heart sank. Why would someone sell this little girls mother? She would for sure be beaten up or sold or worse. Killed. 

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her, trying not to scare her.

"Anna. What's your's?"

"My name is Brian."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I stood up, looking at the auditor.

"I hear you need information one of the girls I sold yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes. She was the last one. You sold her to my father." He nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Your talking about Shawnee." He muttered.

"Can you tell me about her? My father bought her for me, but I'd like to know about her." I said.

"Of course. Well, she wasn't a good child. Had no discipline. Always got into fights with other kids. The little girl over there, Anna, while Shawnee was very rude to her. Always pushed her around, stole her things, threw away her lunch and dinner. Never shared. And she always made up stories so people would feel sorry for her. Is that all you needed?" He said.

"Yes. Thank you." I' didn't believe it. But it was all I had at this time.

The drive back home had me thinking. Non of these descriptions have fit her, but who knows? She might just be putting up a good scared act.

I pulled into the garage, parking next to Leighanne's porche. I got out and walked into the house, heading towards my room.

I looked at Shawnee, watching as she tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. I walked into the bathroom, taking a hot shower, trying wash away Leighanne's scent.

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist, when I noticed Shawnee staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped angrily. She looked at me, her eyes wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Listen, you're a blood donor and a slave. It means I drink from you and I control you. So cut the fake pity act and do what your supposed to do." I told her, icily.

She nodded and turned around, walking back to the couch and putting away the bed along with the comforters and pillows. I grabbed my jeans and grabbed the necklace, holding it loosely in the air.

"I'd just like to know, what's so special about this?" I asked.

She spun around, her eyes trained the necklace.

"It's just special." She mumbled, reaching out for it. I pulled it out of her reach and said,

"Tell me, and I might give it to you at the end of the day, depending if you did everything correctly."

"Because my parents' gave it to me." She mumbled.

I need to keep going with this. For all I know, she might've stolen it.

"So? Your gonna have to do better than that." I said to her, a smirk playing on face.

"Because they abandoned me when I was three, and its the only thing I have left of them."

I did not see one coming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered.

"Okay, I have to use the bathroom." She muttered, walking past me.

"Wait." I called out. I walked over to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Your clothes."

I walked around the room, when an idea came to me. I could mark her. Make her mine. I could do anything to her and no one would be able to say anything.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch. Well, here's my shot. I ran at her, slamming her into the wall. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit down, injecting her with my venom. I pulled away and laughed.

"Why?" She asked, weakly.

"I had to mark you. Let everyone know your my slave. And trust me, when I bite you, you'll know it." I answered.

"How?" She asked.

"Cause you'll become addicted." I whispered, bringing my face close to hers, hearing her heart start to pump faster.

"No I won't." She said, mustering up as much confidence as she could.

"We'll see." I said.

As we walked down the stairs and called out over my shoulder,

"Get me a cup of blood."

"I here you did a blonde last night?" AJ asked. He, like the other three, is a dougebag. But, they are my buds so I have to tolerate them.

"Yeah. She was good. Feisty. But clingy." I said, remembering.

"Oh dude, remember Sharon. Summer of '88?" Asked Howie, with a sly smile.

"That chick was hot." Kevin smirked.

"Hey guys, remember the night we all went up to the cabana and got drunk? When me and Sharon snuck off?" They leaned forward, waiting.

"Yeah?"

"I did her." I said cockily.

"Dude, you did not tap that." The guys said with a shake of their heads.

"Oh, but I did. Twice." I said.

We talked for the next few minutes till we heard the door open and someone come in. We talked for a few minutes, when suddenly, a glass shattered against the floor.

My head snapped to the left, looking Shawnee's fear-filled eyes that looked right at the four of them. I heard AJ laugh behind me and say,

"We thought you were dead."

She threw a shard of glass at him. I heard the sound of skin ripping and a muscle tear in his shoulder. Wow, girl's got an arm.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?!" She was upset. I could hear her heartbeat fast and damn near pulsate out of her chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, looking at the five of them. They seemed to be having a glaring contest and so far, Shawnee was winning.

"Tell him." She sneered.

"You guys didn't even get a scratch for what you did! I'm the only one who suffered!" She screamed. What the hell is she talking about?

"Again, what is going on?" I asked, getting agitated.

"Tell them how you got away with nearly murdering me! And how I was only twelve!" No one. She's the one they nearly beat to death. I knew Kevin was apart of it, but I didn't imagine the other three being apart of it.

She threw a knife, catching AJ in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly." Howie growled.

All of them ran at her. Think Brian think! I ran forward, grabbing her around the waist. We crashed into the window, glass shattering all over us. She landed under me, accidentally kicking me in the groin. I looked her over making sure nothing touched her..at this point I wanted nothing to harm her.

I held onto her for a few more seconds before letting go. I broke out of my stance. shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

There's something about her. I don't know what it is. But there's something. She's scared for one. Of what, I don't know. Of who, I wish I knew.

I decided to take a shower, needing something, anything, to do that will take my mind off her. Her smell. Her hair, her eyes. I needed to get her off of my mind.

I got out a few minutes later, changing into sweats, a black shirt with a faded number on it and walked out of the bathroom heading over to the window. I used to come outside when I was still human and promise my younger sister that one day, we would fly to the stars and look down on the town and city lights.

I heard the door open and Shawnee come in, walking to couch and kicking off her shoes.

"Why didn't you me it was you they beat up?" I asked, stilling looking at the stars.

"Because I don't know anyone here. And I don't trust easily." She mumbled.

"Well, you should've." I said, gritting my teeth angrily.

I couldn't help be angry. I mean, you would be angry too if you found out you slave was actually the twelve-year-old girl who was beat up and nearly killed by your closest friends.

"Why?" She asked, whispering.

I sat next to her, startling her.

"Because I'm your owner and I have to know these things." I said, agitated.

I stared at me, my eyes roaming her face, moving down to her throat. I heard the soft thumping of her heart and the fast pumping of her blood flowing in her veins. I stood up in front of her, pulling her up. I pulled her towards me and put my lips to her neck, feeling the pumping of her blood grow faster, making it smell even more appetizing.

I pressed soft kisses over her neck, trying to make her feel safer somehow. I felt my fangs elongate and placed it over her throat, piercing her soft skin. Her blood was absolutely delicious. It was sweet, flowing freely down my throat. After a while she went limp. I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. After a few more minutes I pulled away and smirked down at her. I bent my head, put my lips next to her ear and whispered,

"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." I layed her back down on the couch and walked away.

Seems I'm going to have to drink from her daily. Her blood has now become my addiction. I climbed into bed, going to sleep with a smirk on my face. I wanted her. There was no denying her sweet smell. But I didn't want to fuck her… she was too innocent. I did want her for myself. In any way possible.

\------


	6. Shopping and venom addiction

SHAWNEE POV

I woke up with the biggest headache of life. I feel like I have a hangover yet, I never got drunk. I was so tired I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thump which not the wind out of me. I pulled the covers down with me so I closed my eyes, deciding to sleep on the floor.

I woke up a few hours later, on something that was extremely soft. The comforter was silk and the pillows were satin. Just then, the bathroom door opened and stepped Brian with jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips and no shirt. I did not realize he had an eight pack. His arms were toned nicely. 

"Good morning sunshine." He greeted. Did he just call me, what I think he just called me?

"Why am I on your bed?" I asked.

"Because I found you asleep on the floor and it did not look comfortable." He answered, walking around the bed and standing next to the side I was laying on.

"This is too much. My head hurts." I whined.

"It'll pass." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I got up, and somehow got tangled up in the sheets I ended up falling the floor. I landed with a hard thump. Brian bursted out laughing, bent down and holding his stomach. After a few minutes he stopped laughing and stood up to his full, 5'7'' height. He was taller than I was. 

He leaned down and grabbed my hands, lifting me like if I were as light as a feather.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, gazing down at me with intense eyes.

It was times like these I treasured. When he used his morals. When he wasn't a cold womanizer whose looks and compulsion get him everything.

"Yeah." I whispered softly, looking down. His finger lightly tipped my chin up. I looked up through my lashes, blushing at the intense unexplained emotion in his eyes.

"You should get dressed. We're going places." And like that, he snapped out of the gazing warm look he had, becoming the cold distant guy I become used to seeing.

He turned around and left, the muscles on his back tense.

I changed into a pair a pair a worn out blue jeans a grey shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some shoes, walking out of the room. I walked down the stairs, looking for Brian.

I felt someone grab me from behind. I was about to scream when he whispered,

"Relax. It's just me."

I turned around and glared up at Brian, who was smirking down at me.

"I just need a little bite." He whispered into my ear. Sending shivers down my back. 

He moved toward me, making me walk backwards until my back hit the wall. I didn't want him to bite me again. Mostly because I'm afraid I'm going to like it.

He put a hand on either side of my face and bent his head, his fangs biting into my neck. He wrapped a hand around the back of head, keeping it steady while that other rested on my waist.

I bit back a moan that wanted to escape my mouth. As he drank he released his venom. Oh god, I was getting addicted. I couldn't let that happen.

He let go of me and removed his fangs, placing a kiss on my neck before completely moving away.

"Let's go." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to walk. I walked with him, a sort of drunken giggle escaping my lips.

"I should drink from you more often. You need to loosen up." He told me. I just sighed happily and continued to walk.

We walked outside, the sun warming up my skin and making me smile. We got to the garage, and when I saw what were driving in, I freaked.

"Um, did I ever tell you I have a fear of motorcycles?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." He smiled. Something about his words didn't sound or feel safe. I gave a small nervous laugh and got on, wrapping my arms around his waist. He started the motorcycle which made me squeeze with waist harder and squeeze my thighs around him on instinct.

"You continue to squeeze you're thighs like that and I'm going to get an erection." He told me. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." I told him, shocked.

"It's the truth." Then he revved the engine and headed out of the driveway and onto the rode.

He drives fast. Like really fast. Like super fast. Yeah, fast. I kept my head ducked and my arms tight around his waist. Anytime I did something, like tight my arms around his waist, he'd remark with something sexual. And let me tell you, it's getting on my nerves.

We pulled up into the mall parking lot. I looked at it in awe. The last time I came to the mall I was nine.

"You look like you haven't been here in years." Brian said behind me.

"It's only been seven years. I don't even remember what the inside looks like." I whispered.

"Well, now you can remember." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance.

It was spectacular. Humans and vampires walked around, side by side. Some vampires walked around with their slaves others walked around with family and friends. I had a distant memory of coming here when my parents were still alive. It was me my parents and my brother and sister. I sighed sadly at the memory.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing."

As we walked I peered up at him. Watching the sun reflect off his blue eyes making them shine. The sun lit up his dirty-blonde hair showing his blonde highlights. He looked sexy. 

"It's rude to stare at people." He said, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. I looked down, blushing crimson red.

For the next couple of hours we walked around going into many different stores. I was fine with going into the stores until he dragged me into the fitting room. Now I'm not going to lie, I was sure for a second that he was going to rape me.

Turns out he just wanted me to tell him how hot he looks on a scale of 1 to 10. Right now he was trying on jeans.

"Okay, do these make my dick look bigger? You know, more appealing?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes." He said, seriously.

"I really don't want to answer that." I said, nervously.

"Remember, you do what I tell you to do. Now, do these jeans make my dick look bigger and more appealing?" He asked again. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Yes. You're, um, stuff does look bigger." I said, blushing fifty shades of red.

He walked toward me, pressing his chest against mine.

"Does is look appealing?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes." I whispered. His lips were dangerously close to mine. I had to admit. I wanted him in the dressing room. There was no way he and I would get caught here. 

"Good." His cool breath stunned me.

He took off the jeans and put on his regular one. He put on his shoes and grabbed the jeans, walking out of the fitting rooms and going to the cash register. After he payed for the jeans we went to a couple more stores before going to the food court.

He bought two of the biggest hamburgers I have ever seen and one large soda which he said we were sharing. We walked to one of the tables in the middle of the court. He set one of the burgers in front of me and all I did was stare at it, my mouth-watering at the sight of it.

"You look like if this was you're first burger ever." He said, halfway done with his.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of food I've never eaten." I told him.

"Did they ever feed you?" He asked, curiously.

"The kids over ten only got a small portion of food a month. Some of us ate, some of us didn't. The kids ten or younger were given a larger portion but they still hardly ever ate. Some died of starvation." I whispered, remembering all the horrible memories of that dreadful place.

"Well, now you get to experience all the food you never ate." He said with a smile. I looked at at him. He was so beautiful when he smiled. He didnt even show his fangs. I shook my head. He didn't need to be on my mind. 

I picked up the hamburger and bit into it. This is the most amazing food I have ever tasted. I savored each bite, practically swallowing the whole thing.

"Slow down there, tiger. You don't want to choke." He said, laughing. He looked carefree. Not the stotic womanizer I've been so used to seeing these past couple of days.

I complied and slowed down a little, still biting into the yummy burger. I finished it a few minutes later, taking a huge slurp from the cup, the whole time Brian stayed staring at me. As if trying to figure out something.

"Come on, time to go." He said, standing up.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"We are going home. I could use some blood and you need sleep." He told me.

"Okay." I stood and together we walked out of the mall.

We arrived back at the mansion an hour later. We walked back into the house, the afternoon sun slowly fading into the evening.

We walked up to our room and set down the bags. He walked into closet and handed me a shirt. One of his jerseys. 

"You're new pajamas till I can find something that'll fit you." He told me.

I walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. I cleaned my body, deciding not to wash my hair now. I got out a couple of minutes later, feeling fresh. I changed into the dark blue shirt surprised when I saw it reached my knees. Either I'm really small or he's really tall.

I walked out of the bathroom and began to walk towards the couch when Brian appeared in front of me, scaring that crap out of me.

"You're sleeping on the bed." He said.

"And do bother arguing." He said when he saw me about to protest.

I walked to the bed and climbed in under the covers, all of today's events finally catching to me, making me extremely tired. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone climb onto the bed and climb on my stomach. I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Brian.

"I just need to feed." He whispered. I was too tired to fight, so I just let him. 

He kissed his way down to my neck, placing soft kisses on my neck. I felt his fangs pierce my throat. His hand came up to my face and the other, which completely took my by surprise, went under and into my shirt. I thought, him being him, he would do something but instead, he just wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

The venom was so inviting I couldn't help the soft low moan that escaped my lips.

"Don't stop." I whispered. The venom was just so inviting, I didn't want it to end.

He continued to drink for few more minutes before retracting his fangs and pulling back, still sitting on my stomach. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Are you addicted?" His cool breath tickling my ear.

"Yes." I whispered back. My eyes fully open this time. Staring into his. "Take me." I said not realizing what just came out of my mouth. It seemed to catch him off guard. 

Brian laughed quietly and bent down placing a kiss on my forehead. "Later sunshine." He got off me and walked out of the room, whispering 'good night' as he left.

As I lay there, still in my drugged haze, I realized something. I was addicted to his bite. And thanks to answering his question, he knows I'm addicted.

I fell asleep thinking about him.


	7. I need her

BRIAN POV

I awoke to a sound I didn't expect. And that was the sound of my pet rolling off the couch and falling on the floor. I got up and walked around the bed, in time to see her fall asleep. On the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to her and took the comforter off her. I picked her up, surprised by how light she was. I thought most humans weighed more. I moved towards my bed and layed her there. 

I stared at her body.. the shirt I gave her didnt cover everything up..her bruises. Gashes..and my bite marks. Still her curves etched her body frame nicely. I felt a sudden urge to wake her. To kiss every inches of her body. Not to just taste her blood. I shook the emotion by placing the comforters over her. She looked peaceful. She also looked really sexy for some reason. And now I have an erection. Time to go find Leighanne. If she wasnt here. then I would go find a human.

I went to the local bar and walked in, going to my usual seat and ordering a beer. Just then a blonde walked up to me, clearly drunk. No one would approach a vampire if they weren't high or drunk.

"Hey sexy." She slurred.

"Hello." I greeted slyly.

And like that, we talked. After a few minutes she attacked her lips with mine. I grabbed her and took her to one of the rooms in the back. I threw her on the bed and kissed her neck, coming up to her lips. I ripped off her clothes and took off my jeans and thrusted into her. I began to thrust into her, biting into her neck. As I thrusted and thrusted into her, I heard her moans get louder. After a few more thrusts I came into her. I brought my mouth, exposing my fangs onto her neck. looked into her eyes. Giving her a deep gaze. Compulsion at its finest.

"Forget you saw me." The blonde hair women repeated what I said to her in a drunken state.  
"Forget…"

And just like a snap, she fell asleep instantly.

I put on my pants and walked out of the bar, a satisfied smile on my face. I drove home and pulled into the driveway. I ran up to my room, and saw my pet was still sound asleep, hugging the pillow. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes I got out and changed into a pair of jeans and shoes.

When I got out I saw she was waking up.

"Good morning sunshine." I greeted as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Why am I on your bed?" She asked confused.

"Because I found you asleep on the floor and it did not look comfortable." I answered her, walking around the bed and standing next to her side.

"This is too much. My head hurts." She whined, grabbing her head.

"It'll pass." I said with a shrug.

As Shawnee got up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Her legs were tangled in the sheets so she ended up falling on the floor with a thud. I chuckled at her just a bit. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands, lifting her off the floor. She was still ever so light. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yeah." She whispered softly, looking down. I tipped her chin up, some unexplained emotion bubbling up inside me. I wanted to know what was the matter. I wanted her to know I would protect her. With my life. 

No, I can't feel like this. For her safety.

"You should get dressed. We're going places." I told her monotonely.

I turned around and walked out of the room, my back tense. I walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall, waiting for her. Something was wrong. I became excited as I waited for her. More like anxious. "Get it together Brian…." 

Minutes later Shawnee walked down the stairs, stopping at the end, looking around. She looked beautiful. Something forbidden. I smiled to myself as I walked up behind her and put my hand over her mouth, pulling her towards me. 

I needed her. 

"Relax. It's just me." I whispered when she freaked. Her body began to relax in my arms. 

She turned around and glared up at me. I looked down at her, smirking my usual smirk.

"I just need a little bite." I told her.

I moved toward her, which made her walk backwards till her back hit the wall. As almost inviting as she was. I knew she wanted this. She didn't fight me this time. 

I put a hand on both sides of the wall, trapping her. I bent my head, feeling my fangs elongate. I placed my fangs on her neck, biting into the soft skin, feeling the warm blood flow down my throat. I wrapped my hand around the back of her head, keeping it steady while place the other on her waist.

Soon into this. I felt her hands grip the back on my neck. Tangling her fingers into my neck hairs. Shawnee groaned with pleasure. I was pressed against her body against the wall. Her leg raised to wrap around my waist. 

She did want me. She was begging. I stopped. And pulled back.

I removed my fangs from her neck retracting my fangs and placing a kiss on her neck before pulling back once more and looking down at her.

"Why do you stop?" she asked in a daze.   
"I want you descent while we go out in the town. I'll continue this later."

Shawnee looked up at me and dropped her hand down to her side. Before it finally fell, I caught it with mine. Her hands were soft. Still she has scars on her hands. Nails were brittle. 

I felt so sorry for her. I wanted to heal her. I knew she needed it. 

Hell. I needed her.

"Let's go." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and began to walk towards the door, when I heard a sort of drunken giggle escape her lips.

"I should drink from you more often. You need to loosen up." I told her. She sighed happily as we walked to the door.

We walked outside, the sun hitting my eyes. I walked into the garage and directed her towards the motorcycle 

"Um, did I ever tell you I have a fear of motorcycles?" She asked, laughing nervously. Aw, she's scared. Maybe I could keep her comfort.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I told her, smiling. I climbed on the bike and waited for her to get on. She gave a nervous laugh and got on, wrapping her delicate arms around my waist. I started the motorcycle which made her squeeze her thighs on instinct. I felt cock tighten up in my jeans.. she was straddled behind me. I felt the warmth of her thighs behind me. 

"Lord have mercy." I whispered to myself. 

"You continue to squeeze you're thighs like that and I'm going to get an erection." I told her, smirking to myself. I felt shawnee's hands grip my chest.

We rode down the rode very fast. I felt Shawnee's arm and legs tighten around me. I smirked to myself and said,

"Do you want my dick to overload on erections? Cause if you continue to squeeze your thighs like that, that is exactly was is going to happen." She didn't say anything but I heard her heart beat speed up.

That's how is went for the next half-hour. She'd do something and I'd remark with something sexual. We pulled up into the mall parking lot. I parked the bike and turned it off, climbing off. I was about to walk when I noticed Shawnee was still sitting on the bike, staring at the mall in complete awe. I came up behind her and said,

"You look like you haven't been here in years."

"It's only been seven years. I don't even remember what the inside looks like." She whispered.

"Well, now you can remember." I told her, grabbing her gently by the arm and pulling her towards the entrance. As we walked down the mall, I heard her sigh sadly beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She answered.

As we walked I felt her gaze up at me.

"It's rude to stare at people." I said, trying, and unsuccessfully, trying to hide the smirk that played at my lips. She looked down, obviously embarrassed.

For the next couple of hours we walked around going into many different stores. I could tell she started to freaked out as I brought her into the dressing rooms with me. What? I just wanted to know her opinion on the jeans I got. And maybe try to get to loosen up or at least show that she has hormones.

I walked into a store, picked a pair of jeans and dragged her into one of the dressing rooms. I took off my pants and put the jeans on. I turned toward her and said,

"Okay, do these make my dick look bigger? You know, more appealing?"

She looked completely shocked and taken off guard.

"Are you serious?" She asked me, horrified.

"Yes." I told her, trying, and succeeding, to keep up my serious face.

"I really don't want to answer that." She said, nervously.

"Remember, you do what I tell you to do. Now, do these jeans make my dick look bigger and more appealing?" I asked her again.

"Yes. You're, um, stuff does look bigger." She said looking down and blushing.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I walked towards her, pressing my chest against hers. I felt her heart beat speed up.

"Does it look appealing?" I asked her, my voice going husky.

"Yes." She whispered. She stared at my lips cautiously.

"Good." I told her, stepping backwards.

I took off the jeans and put on my regular ones, putting on my shoes and grabbing the jeans. I walked out of the fitting rooms, Shawnee in tow. I went to the cash register and paid. I went to a couple more stores, repeating everything I did in the other store before going to the food court.

I bought two hamburgers and a large soda, telling her we were sharing when I saw her confused face. We sat at one of the tables in the middle of the court. I set one of the burgers in front of her and unwrapped mine, picking it up, a biting deeply.

I looked over at Shawnee who was just staring at the burger. Does she know she's suppose to pick it up in order to eat it?

"You look like if this was you're first burger ever." I told her.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of food I've never eaten." She told me. What does that mean?

"Did they ever feed you?" I asked her, curiously. It occurred to me how much I knew nothing about her life expect that she was abandoned by her parents and my four best friends beat the crap out of her.

"The kids over ten only got a small portion of food a month. Some of us ate, some of us didn't. The kids ten or younger were giver a larger portion but they still hardly ever ate. Some died of starvation." She whispered. I could relate to her story. When me and my family were human, we barely ever ate. Food was scarce back then.

"Well, now you get to experience all the food you never ate." I told her, forcing a smile.

I watched as she picked up the hamburger and bit into it. Her eyes practically widened at its taste. She bit into it, barely chewing it.

"Slow down there, tiger. You don't want to choke." I laughed.

She slowed down a little, this time actually biting the hamburger instead of just swallowing it. I stared at her, watching as she finished the hamburger and took a huge slurp from the soda. She seemed happy enough, content somehow. I could grasp how someone so young, so innocent, had been roped into this life. She was nice and somehow, she got nothing.

"Come on, time to go." I said, standing up, forgetting my thoughts. Or at least, trying to forget my thoughts.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, staring up at me.

"We are going home. I could use some blood and you need sleep." I told her.

"Okay." She said. It surprised me at how fast she just accepted it. Most humans would fight, saying they weren't tired. But not Shawnee. As we walked out of the mall I thought, She's something else.

We arrived back at the mansion an hour later. We walked back into the house, the afternoon sun slowly fading into the evening.

I walked into the room, Shawnee in tow. I walked into the closet and grabbed one of my old shirts. I handed it to her saying,

"You're new pajamas till I can find something that'll fit you."

As she walked into the bathroom, I changed into my sweatpants with a black shirt that strained against my muscles. I went barefoot since I couldn't find my shoes and I was going to spend the rest of the day in bed. I watched as Shawnee came out of the bathroom, wearing my shirt. It came up to her knees and just the sight of her legs make me get an erection. She was going to the death of me.

I appeared in front of her, making her jump back in fright and place a hand over her fast beating heart.

"You're sleeping on the bed." I told her.

"And do bother arguing." I said, when I saw she was about to protest.

I watched as she climbed onto the bed, laying down and covering herself with the comforters. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at vampire speed, appearing on her stomach, holding myself up so I wouldn't crush her with my weight.

"I just need to feed." I whispered.

I placed my lips on her cheek, kissing my way down to her neck and placing soft kisses on her neck. I felt my fangs come out and placed them over her throat, piercing her throat. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and placed my other hand under her shirt. I wrapped my arm around her waist, feeling her heart speed up as I pulled her closer to my chest.

As I began to drink, I heard a low moan escape her lips. I thought I was imagining, till I heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

I knew she would come around sooner or later. I continued to drink for few more minutes before retracting my fangs and pulling back, still sitting on her stomach. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, a smirk on my lips.

"Are you addicted?"

"Yes." She answered, her eyes beginning to close from the tiredness. Her brown eyes peered at me. I was feeling all kinds of emotions for her. 

"Take me." Shawnee whispered. God knows I wanted to. 

I laughed quietly and bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. "Later sunshine."Taking one last glimpse upon her face before I got off her and walked to the door, whispering,

"Good night princess..." And closing the door.

When the door shut..I felt this urge come over me. I like I was hungry..not for blood… but for sex. I took off down the hall into Leighanne 's room, just as she came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing. I grabbed her a pulled her down next to me, taking off my clothes. I pounded into her, my fangs extended. She moaned loudly as I pounded harder and harder into her. 

In between her, behind her. Legs wrapped around my waist and even onto my shoulders. She screamed for me.   
"Harder, faster. Dont stop." All into my ear. Ripping the sheets on her bed. Biting into her neck just as rough. As she cried my name, it wasn't enough.

She wasn't what I wanted. 

As we came down, I wrapped my arms around her waist, spilling into her. I was finished..

"WOW...Brian what has gotten into you???" I didn't speak. What has gotten into me. 

"Go to sleep…" she did just as I asked.

I landed next to her. Not touching her. 

Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of Shawnee.


	8. The venom that heals

I woke up feeling light and full of bliss. I got off the bed and skipped to the bathroom, smiling to myself. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My bruises were gone. I looked healthier then I ever did in my entire life. I moved my hair and looked at my neck. Dry blood was around where the bite was. which was starting to heal. I giggled at the thought of having another bite. His venom was just so good.

I took a shower, feeling the hot water calm my tense muscles. I felt happy. I felt good about myself. I was a peace. At least, for now. As I stepped out of the shower, I realized something. I brought no clothes with me. Oh fuck.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom, just as Brian was coming into the room. He took one look at me, his eyes went from bored to mischievous within seconds. He walked toward me, looking stunning as usual. He wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His jeans were dark blue with iron creases..nice shoes. He wore a necklace around his neck. 

He walked around me, taking me in. His eyes slowly roamed my body from my head to my feet making me uncomfortable. I tightened my grip on the towel when he continued to walk around me, slowing inching forward.

"You know, your tipping myself control right now." He whispered against my ear. I stared into his eyes. Subconsciously biting my lip. Brian grinned. "I bought you something. Here."

He passed me a couple of shopping bags I didn't realize he was carrying in his hands. I grabbed them and watched as he shot me smirk and turned around, closing the door behind him as he left.

I set the bags on the bed and took out its contents. The clothes were okay. I can't say the same for the pajamas. He bought me quite a bit. dresses, and clothes throughout the day. Even a nighty to wear to bed. 

I put on a black and blue bra and underwear set which also turned out to be lace. Damn you Brian. I put on a pair of black tight jeans, a pair of boots and a loose fitting sweater. I noticed a hairbrush in the bag. Finally! I can now comb my hair. I walked to the mirror in the bathroom and combed my black hair, letting it fall in waves and resting past my shoulders. 

I walked back out and noticed the bags were gone and Brian was on his bed, flipping through t.v. channels, a bored expression on his face.

"Finally. Today is your day off since it's the weekend. So, I have no control over you. For now." He said. He seemed sullen that he wouldn't have me around to feed off of. Well good.

Really? Day off? I smiled widely as a thought entered my head. I could visit Anna. My precious daughter. The one thing that has kept me sane the last couple of days.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But yes, as long as it isn't a stupid question, you may proceed." He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" I asked, hopefully.

"Do you have a license?" He asked me, amused by something.

"Yes." I told him. I learned to drive when I fifteen. I got a license only because I had to do the shopping and drive around town getting things.

"Then you can drive the Mercedes. Follow me." He stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand. Suddenly, we were at the garage. Damn vampires, and their stupid vampire speed.

The garage was big enough to fit twenty cars. But there was only seven cars in it. He grabbed a key from one of the key hangers and gave it to me.

"Which one is the Mercedes?" I asked him, confused.

He laughed a little and pointed to the shiny red Mercedes. I walked forward and opened the door. I sat on the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. I closed the door and rolled down the windows. Just as I was about to pull out of the garage, Brian was at the window giving me a pair of sunglasses.

"Here. So the sun isn't in your eyes." He explained when he saw my confused expression.

I nodded and backed out of the garage. Within minutes I was sailing down streets, happy to be free, even if was for only today.

I cranked up the radio, happy to finally listen to music. I smiled as I drove around town, going to the Auction House. I turned off the radio as I pulled up into the parking lot. I got out, and suddenly shivered, remembering the horrible memories of this place.

I walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. It opened, revealing the 'caretaker' of the girls inside. She really was a bitch.

"Well, if it isn't Shawnee?" She taunted.

"Hello, you crazy bitch. How's life?" I asked, sweetly.

"You can't talk to me like that! Until you're sold I own you." She growled.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked, in mock surprise.

"Tell me what?" She snapped.

"I've already been sold." I sneered. I lifted my hair and showed her the place where Brian had marked me. She gasped and then did something that shocked me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She let me in and asked,

"Are you here to see someone?"

"Yes. Anna." I told her, coldly. Time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Follow me."

She turned around and walked to the second floor. This isn't where Anna's room is. This is the Torture Floor. It's not really a torture floor. But we call it that. It's where your sent to if you did something bad. And then they beat you. I've been sent here multiple times. I still have the scars.

She opened the first door on the right and walked away. I stepped in and looked around the room. The color on the walls were chipped and peeling, there was a small table, a chair, a small couch and bed. Where my daughter lay. Crying in her sleep. She had go through so much, and she was only five.

I layed down next to her and rolled her onto her back, feeling a choked sob come out of my mouth. She had blood on her forhead, her lip had a cut, her eye was swollen and her breathing was coming out slightly broken, indicating she had a few cracked ribs.

I softly shook her. Her eyes snapped open, her blue eyes frantic and wide, looking all around before resting on me. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her small bottom lip began to tremble.

"Mommy?" She asked, sobbing.

"Hey sweetheart." I whispered. She wrapped her small, chubby arms around my neck, srying into my neck.

I hugged her back, feeling my own tears spilling out. I had missed her so much. She was my daughter.

"I missed you mommy." She cried.

"I missed you too, baby." I sobbed.

After a few more minutes of crying, I pulled back, whiping her tears.

"Come on, where leavign for the day." I told her. Sometimes, friends come to the Auction House and sign the person out to spend time with them, but them you have to bring them back.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." I got off the bed, and grabbed her small hand, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

We walked down the stairs, passing the girls who were rude to me. I smirked at them, feeling their envious glare on me as walked by. I went over the sign out sheet and wrote my name and Anna's name. I walked out of the building and gave Anna the sunglasses. She put on them face, and looked up at me, smiling. I laughed when I saw how big the glasses were on her.

I walked to the car and head her gasp in shock.

"This is your car?" She asked, still stunned.

"No. It's my master's car. But today is my day off. So he let me borrow it." I explained.

"Oh. Mommy is he nice?" She asked, when we were in the car.

"Yes. He's not exactly..moral about things but he is still nice." I explained, keeping my eyes on the road. I pulled up into the mall and parked the car.

"Mommy, where are we?" She asked, curiously.

"We, are at the mall." I told her. She squealed happily and hugged me.

We got out of the car and made our way toward the front entrance, Anna skipping happily next to me, a smile that can light the world on her face with her eyes beaming in excitment. She looked like how a five-year-old should look. Happy and carefree. And filled with innocence. Protected from the world's true colors.

We walked around the mall for hours, laughing, buying clothes, eating ice cream and reliving our most tresured memories.

"Do you think my mommy would have loved me if she was alive?" Anna asked. We were at the park, in the late afternoon, watching the pink, orange and fading purple lights. Anna was sittign in my lap and looking up at me.

"I think she would've been proud to have a daughter like you." I told her, sincerely.

"I love you mommy." She said, hugging me.

"I love you too, baby." I whispered. Resting my head on hers.

We spent a few more hours at the park watching the sun set before driving back to the Auction House. I parked the car and got out, walking inside the building. I signed out and looked over at Anna who was silently crying, her small shoulders shaking.

I bent down to her height and hugged her. I whipped her tears and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Anna, I don't want you to be sad. I promise to visit you everytime I get a free day or have enough time. So just remember that I'm always there." I gave her kiss on the cheek, another hug and watched as she walked back to the third floor.

I walked out of the building, feeling the tears I was holding back roll down my face. I got into the car, turn on the radio, and pulled out of the parking lot, driving back home to my doom.

I pulled up into the garage and parked the car, turning it off. I stepped out and put the key on the hanger, and walked to the door that connected to kitchen. I saw one of the maids walk over to me. She was one of the old ones. She was about 60 with grey hair, kind blue wrinkly eyes and motherly smile.

"Hello Helen." I greeted.

"Hello dear. How are you?" She asked kindly.

"A little hungry." I told her, sheepishly.

"Come on. I'll whip something up." She told me, directing me toward the island.

I sat on one of the stools. She gave me a cup of tea as she began to make me a sandwhich. I drank the tea silently as she prepared the sandwhich and put the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Helen." I said, wasting no time and bittign into the sandwhich, the food lighting up my tastebuds.

"No problem. Just remember to turn off the lights when you're finished." She told me, walking out.

I finished my sandwhich and drank about half of my tea before washing the plate and cup and puttign it where it belongs. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off, walking out of the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs to the room and opened the door, stepping into pure darkness. I noticed Brian asleep on his bed, with no shirt on. I watched his chest flutter up and down. I walked over to one of the drawers next to the couch and found the pajamas. I grabbed a pair and walked into the bathroom, closign the door behind me. I took a quick shower, stepping out five minutes later. I changed into the silk loose shirt and the shorts that were shorter than mid-thigh.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out, going to the couch. Feeling too drained to take out the couch bed, I grabbed the comforters and just laid on the couch. Instantly falling asleep and dreaming about something I was sure I would never dream about again.

*Dream*

I was walking down the street, the moon shining over me, making me smile and remember my family. I was walking down Heli, a street in Vampville, which is a vampire country with vampires and humans. I was passing the alley when suddenly, I was pulled in. I stared into the cold eyes of four vampires who had me cornered against the wall.

"What do we have here?" One of the sneered, a mean smile on his face. He stepped forward and leaned against the wall next to me. The others stood in front of me.

"Seems we've found us dinner." One of the laughed, leanign in and putting his nose to my neck.

"What's your name human?" The one leaning next to me, asked.

"Fuck off." I snapped. First mistake.

His eyes turned a blood red. His hand shot out and smacked me in the face, snapping my head ot the left.

"Let's try again. What's your name?" He growled.

"Shawnee." I whispered.

"Beautiful." He purred.

He pressed himself against me while the others laughed. He bent his head and just as he was about to bite me, I kick him. In the balls.

He fell to his knees, howling in pain. I made a run for it, even though I knew it was hopeless. He recovered faster than I would've expected and tackled me to the floor, his friends kicking and punching me and he held me down. I screamed each time they kicked which just made them laugh and hit harder. My pain was their ectasy. They got off on it.

After who knows how long, they stopped. They one who was holding down pulled me up, and threw me against the far wall. I slammed into it, my head hitting with a sickening crack. He walked forward, a malice smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

He grabbed me roughly by my tattered shirt, and pulling me toward him. He wrapped an arm aroudn my waist and held my head. He bit down hard on my neck, making he scream in pure agonizing pain. The others joined in, one biting the other side of my neck and the other two biting into my wrists.

I screamed and cried, begging them to stop, as they slowly drank me dry. After a while, black spots began to dance around in my vision. My head pounded even more, and my body was in pure pain. My ribs felt like they had been lit on fire and my lungs hurt.

I felt them drop me on the floor, walking away, all laughing and high-fiving each other. As I laid there, I felt myself floating away. The darkness beginning to push against my eyelids. I knew that if I gave in the pain would subside, but I would never wake up. I'd be dead. Just as I was about to give up, I heard it. The sound of people's voices. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Just a small whimper.

I heard their voices come closer, till they were right in front of me. I looked into the eyes of my old vampire family. They seemed lost. Confused as to why I was liek this. Broken. I gave them a soft smile, feeling the blood drip down my lip. They I closed my eyes, and feel asleep.

*End Dream*


End file.
